


Perfect Love We've Made, The

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-25
Updated: 2007-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:38:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: It would be a very special evening...he made sure to get every detail down to the letter.





	Perfect Love We've Made, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Greg grabbed the ringing phone off the wall, turning down Hall and Oates.

“Hello.”

“Hi honey. Whatcha doing?”

“Nothing.”

“OK, well I'm still out but I wanted to check in. Donna insisted on coming to Target and I found the cutest lamps for the den. Should I buy them?”

“You should do whatever your precious heart desires. She insisted, huh?”

“Mmm hmm…nearly pulled my arm off.”

CJ laughed and Greg did too. That never happened; shopping was as second nature to Mrs. McGarry as breathing. She would no doubt come home with a ton of bags.

“One thing I don’t want you to do while you're out.” He said.

“What? I won't buy you any clothes, I promise.”

“And I truly appreciate that. Don’t have dinner either. Am I too late?”

“No. In fact, I will probably be home in an hour or so.”

“I got pizza and a movie so…you know.”

“OK. I’ll see you soon. I love you.”

“Love you too cookie.”

Greg hung up the phone and looked at the clock on the stove. He did not have much time. The hens warmed in the oven while artichokes boiled on the stove. He would bake the potatoes last; Greg needed a shower. Walking back to the bedroom, he pulled the regular cotton thread sheets from the bed. Tonight he replaced them with red satin. The whole ritual took longer than Greg would’ve liked but he got it done. His shower was quick before he half-dressed in black dress pants and a light blue shirt. In the dining room, he set the table with CJ’s favorite china and a couple of candles. 

A bottle of Dom Perignon chilled in an ice bucket and everything looked perfect. He turned off Hall and Oates, smiling as Paula Cole started to sing about Feelin Love. Greg definitely hoped to be feeling that tonight. It would be a very special evening…he made sure to get every detail down to the letter. He did a little dance as Buttons and Jack watched him. The reporter felt good and nothing would ruin that. Taking a few moments to breathe, Greg sat down in Leo’s chair. He petted the dog and relaxed. He would lean back and let it go for a few minutes…

“Hi honey.”

Greg opened his eyes as CJ leaned to kiss him.

“Damn, did I actually doze off? That ruins the power of my surprise.”

“It certainly does not.”

She sat in his lap; Greg wrapped his arms around her waist.

“Happy Anniversary.” He whispered, kissing her again. “Do you like it?”

“Show me what you’ve done.” 

They stood and Greg did a little stretch. He pulled the hens out of the oven and presented the artichokes on a lovely platter.

“Do me a favor cookie?”

“What?” she kissed him once more, didn’t want to stop really. If dinner didn’t look and smell so delicious, CJ would have gone straight to dessert.

“There is a little something for you in the bedroom. Go and look at it.”

CJ nodded, grabbing her multiple shopping bags and walking back. Greg rushed around for a bit to make sure everything was as he wanted it. The food, champagne, music, and the gift…she would love it.

“I love you!” CJ shouted from the bedroom.

“Ditto cookie puss. Come out here.”

She rushed out of the bedroom, dressed in a blue sundress and bare feet. She jumped into Greg’s arms. He kissed her passionately and loved the smile she gave him. The smile that moved mountains. Or at least made Greg’s heart skip a beat.

“I hope you brought your appetite.” He said.

“I really did. You know how hungry shopping makes me.”

They sat at the table and Greg lit the candles. He poured two glasses of champagne and CJ smiled over the food.

“This smells magnificent. You really put your heart into this.”

“I wanted to do something special for you. When we were married it all happened rather quickly.”

“Yeah.” CJ laughed a bit.

“So we didn’t do our own vows or anything like that. There are some things that I want to say.”

“OK…shoot.”

Greg laughed, touching her hand as it lay on the table.

“I have been in love with you for a long time but I never thought we would be here. I remember when we reconnected and uh, you were thoroughly occupied with so many different things and all I wanted to do was wave my hand in front of your face and say ‘hey, don’t you see me; I'm the one’. I helped you through some of the rough times because I loved you. At the time, I didn’t care if you ever loved me back. Those times only made me love you more.

“You are sweet, smart, funny, sassy, and adventurous. You are still the most beautiful girl I've ever known. Every morning I try to wake up before you do so I can just look at you. I love your smile, and your absolute zest for what hasn’t always been an easy life. You make me feel so young…like I'm never going to get old. I never want that feeling to go away.”

CJ smiled. She turned his hand over and traced his lifeline with her finger.

“Well, what can I say that is better than that? As usual, you steal all of the thunder Gregory Brock. I never intended to marry again. I even told you that didn’t I?”

“Yes ma'am; several times.”

“What can you do though, when you love someone so much that the idea of even a day without them makes you sad? I love being Mrs. Gregory Brock. I love breakfast, couch cuddling, and the rare heated argument. I love how sweet you are to my kids and our grandkids. I love that you go with me to lay flowers on Leo’s grave every year on his birthday.

“I always want to share things with you, even if I'm bad at it sometimes. I mean, look at this. No one I know would have planned a big to-do the night before their anniversary. I love you Greg.”

They shared a passionate kiss and ate their dinner. CJ drank two glasses of champagne before dancing barefoot across the living room carpet to love songs. Greg sighed as he held his wife close. She caressed the back of his head and it felt like heaven, just like the song said. I never knew love could feel like heaven, watching over me.

“If I get this tonight, what do I get tomorrow?” CJ whispered.

“It’s a surprise.”

“I suck at surprises.”

“That I know. OK, I’ll tell you a little bit.”

“Yea!” she kissed him.

“Breakfast in bed, a bubble bath…”

“Sounds good thus far.”

“Then a little touching…” he stroked her back. “A little kissing, a little skin. After that, we’ll go to the Met and a lovely lunch. There’s a surprise but you're not getting that out of me.”

“There are ways of making you talk.”

She pulled away and Greg shivered.

“How?”

CJ held out one long finger, flexing it.

“There's a spot on every man that’s ticklish. I am your wife; betcha I know where yours is.”

“Claudia Jean, you wouldn’t dare.”

He pulled her back into his arms, kissing her. CJ loved how he made her breathless.

“There's dessert and gifts.” He said, rubbing his nose against hers.

“Really? Tonight is perfect.”

“Its about to get better…I have chocolate mousse cake.”

“Oh yea!” she bounced a bit and they both laughed. “You get the chocolate and I will get your gift. Be right back.”

“One more kiss.”

CJ ran her tongue over his lips but didn’t kiss him. She promised more kisses later and that suited her husband fine.

***

Greg served a large slice of double chocolate mousse cake in the bedroom. He brought in the music and was quite happy to see his wife had changed into a sky blue satin nightgown. They sang Carolina On My Mind while eating and kissing. They closed the door, leaving Buttons and Jack to their own devices throughout the rest of the house. Greg turned the phone off and stuffed their cell phones into the top drawer amongst CJ’s intimate apparel. He pulled out a pair of red underwear.

“These are new.” He said.

“How do you know?”

“I am very well acquainted with every piece of your underwear, Mrs. Brock. This is definitely new.”

“Come over here and get your gift.”

Greg moved over to the bed, taking the box from her hands. He ripped the gift wrap off and opened the box. There was a leather bound journal and a pen and pencil set in sterling silver.

“Oh this is great.”

“Its just a little something; I didn’t want to go overboard. You can just write your thoughts and feelings, you know.”

“I know. I love it. This is for you.”

CJ opened the small box and gasped. She pulled out the bottle of White Shoulders; couldn’t help but spray it on her pulse points.

“Where did you find this? They don’t even make it anymore.”

“I have my ways.” He took her wrist, inhaling the familiar fragrance. “It smells amazing on you.”

She was in his arms again, the perfume on the nightstand, and they rested against the pillows.

“I'm the magic man; that’s how I get the perfume.”

Greg sang the Heart song as he kissed down CJ’s neck. She just laughed.

“What's so funny?”

“Nothing.”

“Something is…tell me.”

“The magic man?”

“Yeah. I make the magic happen.” He laughed.

“Mmm, you definitely do that.”

CJ brought his mouth back to hers and she relaxed deeper into the mattress as the kisses intensified. Greg slid down one strap of her nightgown, nibbling her shoulder. He loved the way she giggled when he touched her. Though it seemed improbable, it was almost as if she was nervous.

“You alright baby.” He ran his hand over her flat stomach.

“I am. You're wearing too many clothes though. Lets do something about that.”

Greg smiled. He pulled off his jacket as CJ began to unbutton his shirt. He reached down to undo his slacks, quickly pushing them down his legs. In a few moments, he was dressed in a tee shirt and boxers. CJ lifted the nightgown over her head, revealing only a pair of white panties.

“Damn, you're so beautiful. All the years I've known you and you haven’t lost an ounce of your beauty.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck, spreading her legs and pulling him close to her.

“I'm the luckiest girl in the whole wide world. I love you so much.”

“How much?” Greg asked, enjoying the task of pulling those panties down her long, sexy legs.

“This much.” CJ held her arms all the way out.

Greg grinned, wrapping her legs around his shoulders and dipping low. CJ closed her eyes and let the feelings guide her. He know how to be soft, then turn up the heat, slow down, dive in with two fingers, his tongue, and his mouth.

“Oh God…oh God! Greg! Greg!”

CJ grabbed a handful of his hair as her lower body quivered and then shook. He loved the way she screamed his name…he lapped up every drop of her.

“Mmm, ohhh, thank you honey.”

Greg was in her arms again and they kissed passionately. She tasted herself on his tongue; on his lips. She caressed his erection and he thanked the Lord for it. CJ slid them down his legs; Greg shook them off his feet. He was strong as they made love…Greg was happy for renewed virility. He’d been exercising, eating right, and Josh even introduced him to beginner’s yoga for men. 

“Oh CJ, baby oh God, I love you. Oh my God.”

“Greg…”

She dragged the name out, clutching his hips as he drove in and out of her.

“Oh God yes. Oh God, you feel fucking amazing.”

He felt himself shudder and shake and they climaxed together. CJ purred and moaned as he stroked her clit. It pulsed and contracted; Greg felt her body tighten around his softening erection. He still lingered inside her as another orgasm washed over CJ. It almost seemed as if she sighed relief when he pulled out and moved onto the mattress. He pulled his wife into his arms.

“I love you.” She whispered, kissing his chest.

“Me too baby. I'm glad I could give you a wonderful evening.”

“It definitely was. If I get all this after six months, what do I get after a year?”

“Wait and see Mrs. Brock. There are so many more good things to come.”

CJ smiled. She knew that there were and she could not wait to experience every single one of them.

“Buttons and Jack.” She mumbled, curling around him.

“I have you in my arms and you want me to get out of this bed?”

“I hate the idea of them being pushed out all night. Please honey.”

Greg looked down into her dark blue eyes and they sparkled. He smiled, kissing her lips softly.

“Alright cookie.”

He threw the sheet back and got out of bed to open the bedroom door. Jack bounded in, jumping on the bed. He was not fond of the silk sheets, so he opted for the loveseat instead. Buttons didn’t come in but CJ knew her kitty; he would come in later tonight after he was done exploring. 

In a few moments, she was back in Greg’s arms. He held her as she fell asleep. Greg stayed awake for awhile longer, grateful that CJ was in his life and that he could make her as happy as she made him.

***


End file.
